


[Podfic] Memento

by evil_whimsey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_whimsey/pseuds/evil_whimsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/17258">Memento</a> by  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCulpa/pseuds/PandoraCulpa">PandoraCulpa</a>.<br/>Available as MP3 download or streaming, on Soundcloud.</p>
<p>Author's summary:  <i>Roy keeps a secret scrapbook of Fullmetal's newspaper clippings. Written for the Fahrenheit 107 Challenge.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Memento

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258) by [PandoraCulpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCulpa/pseuds/PandoraCulpa). 



> Many thanks to PandoraCulpa for permission to record this story. Feedback and constructive criticism are more than welcome.

**Memento podfic:** 05:11 Runtime, 4.75MB MP3. [Download or stream](http://soundcloud.com/transient-peak/memento/s-QsmiN) on Soundcloud.


End file.
